A Patner
by Kwon Hee je
Summary: Karena hutang orang tua ku , maka aku harus mau menikah dengan seorang yakuza bernama Bang Yongguk . Dan parahnya adalah bukankah kita sama-sama namja ? Hey bagaimana kita bisa menikah ? Belum lagi aku adalah seseorang yang normal ! Dalam arti namja yang masih menyukai seorang Yeoja ! Bukan Namja ! BangHim Couple .. Chap 3 update
1. Chapter 1

Author : Kwon Hee Je

Cast :

Bang Yongguk

Kim Himchan

And other , bisa nambah seiring waktu berjalan *cielah*

Warning : Yaoi Only !

Summary : Karena hutang orang tua ku , maka aku harus mau menikah dengan seorang yakuza bernama Bang Yongguk . Dan parahnya adalah bukankah kita sama-sama namja ? Hey bagaimana kita bisa menikah ? Belum lagi aku adalah seseorang yang normal ! Dalam arti namja yang masih menyukai seorang Yeoja ! Bukan Namja !

Note : Please Don't Copy ! Don't like Don't Read! Hasil karya imajinasi autor sendiri dan bukan dari menjiplak .. Baru bangun dari masa hibernasi dan gag mau banyak bacot so Happy Reading!

… A Patner?!. …

" Eomma ! Appa !" Teriak seorang namja dengan lantangnya . Tubuhnya yang ramping memberontak kuat dengan menendang-nendang semua benda maupun kumpulan beberapa namja ber jas hitam yang mengelilinginya . Namja berjas hitam yang mencengkram kedua tangannya erat serta menyeret tubuhnya memasuki mobil hitam yang terparkir didepan rumah sederhana milik keluarga Kim.

" Eommaaa ! Eomma shireo ! Aku tidak mau pergi ketempat namja itu eomma !" Jerit Himchan , sang namja manis yang tengah diseret keluar dari rumahnya sendiri . Dua irisnya yang indah kini terlihat membengkak dengan bulir-bulir air mata yang menggenang dipermukaan . Membanjiri kulit wajah mulus sang namja yang terus meronta .

" Himchan-ah , mianhae . Eomma janji chagi , jika eomma dan appa mempunyai uang yang cukup untuk menebus mu kelak , maka eomma akan membawa mu kembali pulang chagi" Lirih sang eomma menahan tangisannya . Sedangkan sosok namja paruh baya yang berada disamping yeoja tersebut hanya ikut mengangguk pasrah sembari memeluk erat tubuh anaenya.

" Ta-tapi … Ak-akuh tidak mau !"

" Yah ! Tunggu apa lagi kalian ! Cepat seret namja itu ! Kalian ingin Ketua marah eoh ?!" Titah salah satu namja tampan yang berada didepan mobil sedan hitam tersebut . memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk lebih cepat bergerak , meyeret tubuh Himchan untuk segera masuk kedalam mobil dan meninggalkan rumahnya .

" Shiroe ! Shireo ! Lepaskan aku brengsek !" Umpat Himchan , memberontak sekuat tenaga saat tubhnya kini berhasil diseret masuk dalam mobil sedan hitam yang tengah melaju kencang meninggalkan rumahnya .

" Kalian mau membawa ku kemana eoh?! Aku sudah bilang aku tidak mau ikut !"Teriak Himchan lagi , namun seolah semua namja berbaju hitam itu tuli , mereka hanya diam seribu bahasa tak menanggapi teriakan dan umpatan namja manis itu . Memilih sembunyi dibalik kaca mata hitam mereka .

#kriieekkk

Suara pintu kayu yang saling bergesek mewarnai kedatangan Himchan disebuah rumah besar nan mewah tersebut . Baru kali ini Himchan melihat rumah seperti itu , rumah megah bergaya klasik dengan aroma kayu disetiap sudutnya .

" Le-lepaskan !" Ronta Himchan lagi , mendengus kesal menatap dua namja yang sejak tadi mencengkram erat dua lengannya yang dia yakini sudah memerah kerena dua namja itu mencengkramnya dengan sangat kuat tanpa sekalipun merenggangkan cengkraman mereka.

" Apa yang kalian lakukan ?" Tanya seorang namja dengan surai blondenya . Menatap sosok Himchan lekat sembari dua tungkai kakinya sibuk menuruni satu-persatu anak tangga rumah tersebut

" Mi-mianhae ketua, ka-kami baru saja akan membawanya . Ta-tapi dia selalu memberontak" Jawab dua namja yang mencengkram lengan Himchan , membungkukkan tubuh mereka memberi hormat pada sosok namja bersurai blonde tersebut.

" Kajja , cepat bawa dia keatas dan bertemu dengan Tuan " Titah namja tampan dengan surai blonde tersebut . Dua irisnya sekali lagi menatap sosok Himchan dari kejauhan sebelum dia kembali membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menaiki anak tangga menuju lantai dua rumah megah milik Yakuza dengan marga Bbang tersebut.

Segera setelah sang namja pergi , dua namja yang berada disamping sosok Himchan itu kembali menyeret tubuh nya. Menyeret paksa tubuh rampingnya menaiki satu persatu anak tangga menuju lantai dua rumah tersebut . Mengikuti sosok namja bersurai blonde yang terlebih dahulu berjalan didepan mereka , menuju sebuah ruangan besar yang lebih mirip dengan sebuah ruang kerja dilantai dua .

" Tunggulah disini , aku akan memanggil tuan Bbang" ucap namja tersebut tanpa berbalik sedikitpun . Dua tungkainya melangkah menuju salah satu ruangan yang tertutup rapat dengan pintu kayu tebal megah.

" Tuan , Anak dari keluarga Kim sudah datang" ucapnya didepan pintu . Tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu , namja itu kembali membalikkan tubuhnya menuju sosok Himchan yang terlihat mendelik marah kearahnya.

" Kau sudah tahukan apa yang harus kau lakukan?" Tanya namja itu pada sosok Himchan , sedangkan sang empunya hanya menatap tajam sosok tersebut dengan tatapan penuh benci dan amarah.

" Mwo ? tahu apa ? Bahwa aku harus menikahinya ?! Yah , Apakah kau bisa tanyakan pada tuan mu itu bahwa dia sudah gila eoh ?! Jika dia ingin menikah , seharusnya dia memilih seorang yeoja bukan namja seperti ku ! Atau jangan-jangan dia ituseorang Gay ?!" Akhirnya semua rasa yang membelut dipikiran dan perasaan namja manis itu keluar begitu saja . Melimpahkan semua amarah dan rasa kesalnya pada sosok namja bersurai blonde yang berada dihadapannya . Himchan memang tidak habis pikir mengapa dia harus menikahi seorang namja ? mengapa yakuza bermarga Bang itu memilih seorang namja untuk dia nikahi ? Dan mengapa harus dirinya yang menjadi korban kegilaan namja gay itu!

" Jagalah ucapan mu Kim Himchan-shii!"

" Wae ? Waeyo ? Bukankah memang benar dia Gay ?! Jika tidak mengapa dia memilih untuk menikah dengan seorang namja ?!"

" Kim Himchan shii! Sekali lagi tolong jaga ucapa-"

" Ne ,kau benar . Aku memang Gay" Ucap seorang namja dengan suara beratnya , sukses membuat semua yang berada dalam ruangan tersebut mengalihkan perhatiannya menuju sosok namja yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan yang tadinya tengah tertutup rapat itu. Sosok seorang namja dengan raut wajah dingin tanpa ekspresi . Rahangnya yang tegas dan matanya yang tajam membuat sosoknya terlihat sangat menakutkan , persis seperti pemeran yakuza di film-film .

" Tu-tuan" lirih namja dengan surai blonde tersebut , menundukkan tubuhnya diikuti oleh dua namja yang berada disamping Himchan , sedangkan Himchan sendiri hanya dapat membulatkan mata indahnya lebar-lebar saat irisnya menangkap sosok Yongguk . Yah , sosok Yongguk yang membuat jantungnya berdetak kencang , ketakutan .

" Daehyun –shii , apakah kau bisa meninggalkan aku dengan namja ini berdua saja ?" tanya sosok namja tersebut ,yang tidak lain adalah Bang Yongguk , pewaris sekaligus ketua dari perkumpulan yakuza terbesar diKorea.

" Ne ketua" jawab namja bersurai blonde yang ternyata bernama Daehyun tersebut . Menundukkan tubuhnya sejenak sebelum pergi meninggalkan Yongguk dengan sang namja manis , Kim Himchan .

Yongguk , namja dengan wajah sangar dan tubuh atletisnya itu kini hanya terdiam tak beranjak dari tempatnya . Dua iris tajamnya yang sangat mengrikan menurut Himchan terus menatap intens sosok Himchan dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambutnya yang berwarna kecoklatan . Membuat sang empunya risih karena mendapatkan tatapan setajam itu dari Bang Yongguk , ketua yakuza yang terkenal sadis dalam menghabisi korbani incarannya .

Himchan mengeratkan tautan jemari-jemari lentiknya pada ujung kemeja putih yang dipakainya . Menggenggam erat ujung kemeja itu seolah menyalurkan rasa yang memenuhi setiap organ-organ saraf dalam tubuhnya kini . Takut , gelisah, khawatir dan ingin berteriak , itulah yang namja manis itu rasakan . Saat dimana dia hanya ditinggal berdua dengan sosok namja menyeramkan yang sejak tadi tak henti menatapnya dengan dua iris tajam milik sang namja .

" Jadi kau Kim Himchan? Anak dari keluarga Kim?" tanya Yongguk , menyudahi keheningan yang dibuat olehnya sendiri .

Yongguk melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah sofa putih mewah yang berada tak jauh dari posisinya . Mendudukkan tubuhnya diatas sofa empuk itu sebelum kembali menatap lekat sosok namja manis dihadapannya .

" …" Seakan lidahnya terasa kelu sehingga tak ada jawaban yang keluar dari bibir manis Himchan . Namja manis itu hanya terdiam takut , sembari mengeratkan jemarinya pada ujung kemeja miliknya .

Yongguk mengehela napasnya panjang , seakan bosan menunggu jawaban yang tak kunjung keluar dari bibir Himchan . Diambilnya sebatang rokok untuk kemudian dia nyalakan . Menghirup dalam-dalam asap beracun tersebut sebelum mengeluarkannya kembali lewat bibirnya dengan perlahan .

" Aku rasa kau sudah tahu jika orang tua mu yang menjual mu pada ku untuk melunasi hutang mereka. Dan kurasa kau juga sudah tahu bahwa aku sedang mencari seorang pendamping dalam hidup ku "

Hening . Tak ada lagi ucapan yang keluar dari bibir dua namja yang kini tengah sibuk dengan aktivitas dan pikiran mereka masing-masing . Himchan , namja manis itu hanya terdiam ditempatnya sembari memcoba untuk menormalkan kembali detak jantungnya yang berpacu kencang karena ketakutan . Baru kali ini dia benar-benar merasa ketakutan berhadapan dengan seorang namja seperti Bang Yongguk . Karisma dan pandangan mata namja itu benar-benar membuatnya seperti terlilit tali yang sangat kuat sehingga membuatnya sulit bernapas. Sedangkan Bang Yongguk , namja itu terlihat tengah menghisap kembali sesekali puntung rokok miliknya. Menghisap kemudian kembali mengeluarkan asap nikotin tersebut dari bibirnya.

"Kau tahu ? Ada dua pilihan disini . Pertama , kau menjadi pasangan hidup ku . Itu berarti kau menjadi anae ku , termasuk melakukan tugas mu diatas ranjang ! Kedua , kau hanya menjadi patner ku . Kau hanya perlua memuaskan ku diatas ranjang , dengan tanpa status apapun dan hanya patner- … " Yongguk menggantungkan kata-katanya . Dibangkitkannya tubuhnya mendekat kearah Himchan yang sukses menegang , keringat dingin mengucur deras dari pelipisnya .

Yongguk berjalan santai mendekatkan wajahnya pada sosok manis Himchan , meneliti wajah mulus milik Himchan dengan dua iris tajam miliknya . Lengkungan pada bibirnya mengulas saat menatap pemandangan indah ciptaan tuhan yang berada dihadapannya itu , wajah mulus tanpa lecet milik Himchan .

" Jadi jika aku sudah bosan pada patner ku , maka aku akan membuang mu , Kim Himchan-shii . Jadi yang manakah yang kau pilih , eoh?" Bisik Yongguk tepat ditelinga Himchan , sontak membuat semua system saraf namja itu kembali menegang dengan dua bola matanya yang membulat sempurna.

TBC ? or Endd ?

Hehheh gag yakin bakal bisa lanjutin FF ini , . Mungkin bakal terlantar kayag yang lain … Tapi bakal terus diusahakan . Untuk School 2013 ditunggu yah … And review please ... :D * Bow *

Untuk judul , gag tw mau ngasi judul apa , jadinya malah begono … =_="


	2. Chapter 2

Author : Kwon Hee Je

Cast :

Bang Yongguk

Kim Himchan

And other , bisa nambah seiring waktu berjalan *cielah*

Warning : Yaoi Only !

Summary : Karena hutang orang tua ku , maka aku harus mau menikah dengan seorang yakuza bernama Bang Yongguk . Dan parahnya adalah bukankah kita sama-sama namja ? Hey bagaimana kita bisa menikah ? Belum lagi aku adalah seseorang yang normal ! Dalam arti namja yang masih menyukai seorang Yeoja ! Bukan Namja !

Note : Please Don't Copy ! Don't like Don't Read! Hasil karya imajinasi autor sendiri dan bukan dari menjiplak .. Baru bangun dari masa hibernasi dan gag mau banyak bacot so Happy Reading!

… A Patner?!. …

"Kau tahu ? Ada dua pilihan disini . Pertama , kau menjadi pasangan hidup ku . Itu berarti kau menjadi anae ku , termasuk melakukan tugas mu diatas ranjang ! Kedua , kau hanya menjadi patner ku . Kau hanya perlua memuaskan ku diatas ranjang , dengan tanpa status apapun dan hanya patner- … " Yongguk menggantungkan kata-katanya . Dibangkitkannya tubuhnya mendekat kearah Himchan yang sukses menegang , keringat dingin mengucur deras dari pelipisnya .

Yongguk berjalan santai mendekatkan wajahnya pada sosok manis Himchan , meneliti wajah mulus milik Himchan dengan dua iris tajam miliknya . Lengkungan pada bibirnya mengulas saat menatap pemandangan indah ciptaan tuhan yang berada dihadapannya itu , wajah mulus tanpa lecet milik Himchan .

" Jadi jika aku sudah bosan pada patner ku , maka aku akan membuang mu , Kim Himchan-shii . Jadi yang manakah yang kau pilih , eoh?" Bisik Yongguk tepat ditelinga Himchan , sontak membuat semua system saraf namja itu kembali menegang dengan dua bola matanya yang membulat sempurna.

_ Chap 2 _

Himchan menelan salivanya perlahan , bau menyengat nikotin yang menusuk indra penciumannya terasa seolah mencekik lehernya sehingga tak satupun suara terucap dari bibir manisnya . Jantungnya berdetuk kencang bersamaan dengan aliran darah dan keringat dingin yang keluar membasahi tubuhnya .

" Othe , Kim Himchan-shii ?"

"…" Hening , sang namja manis masih berdiam bak patung diposisinya . Pikirannya melayang , menerawang jauh apa yang mungkin akan terjadi pada dirinya selanjutnya , saat dihadapkan dengan dua pilihan yang menentukan kelangsungan hidupnya ditangan sang yakuza , Bang Yongguk .

Bagaimana ? Apa yang harus dia pilih ? Haruskah dia menjadi anae seorang Bang Yongguk sang Yakuza ? atau hanya menjadi patnernya diatas ranjang ?

" Aku tidak mau menunggu lama , Kim Himchan-shii" ucap Yongguk , sukses membuat namja manis itu tersadar dari pikirannya sendiri .

" N-nee , a-akuh pilih yang ke-kedua" gugup Himchan . Patner ? yah , bukankah itu yang terbaik bagi dirinya ? Setidaknya dia hanya harus bertahan sampai kedua orang tuanya dapat melunasi hutang-hutang keluarganya , dan setelah itu dia dapat melanjutkan hidupnya seperti biasa . Hidup normal dan menikah dengan seorang Yeoja dan memiliki keturunan ! Bukan dengan seorang Namja ! Apa lagi namja itu seorang Yakuza ! Himchan sangat benci dengan hal itu , hal yang berbau dengan Yakuza ! Baginya seorang yakuza itu sangatlah mengerikan . Mereka merampas harta benda orang lain , dan tanpa segan-segan mereka bisa menghabisi nyawa orang yang menjadi mangsanya .

" Geurae ? Joha . pilihan yang bagus , kim Himchan –shii" jawab Yongguk , memamerkan gummy smilenya yang nampak mengerikan dimata Himchan . " Mulai sekarang kita adalah patner arraseo ? Just patner tidak lebih . Dan kau tau bukan apa yang harus dilakukan seorang patner ?" Bisik Yongguk kembali , tepat disamping telinga Himchan . Membuat sang empunya kembali bergidik ngeri .

" Sampai jumpa nanti malam , Himchan-shii" Yongguk , namja dengan wajah garang menurut Himchan itu menolehkan pandangannya menatap sosok manis Himchan . Diarahkannya tangannya mengacak surai kecoklatan milik sang empunya sembari tersenyum simpul sebelum pergi meningalkan sosok itu , melangkahkan kakinya entah kemana.

' Deg '

Himchan menghirup napasnya dalam-dalam , membiarkan udara segar memenuhi kantong paru-parunya yang terasa kosong semenjak Yongguk berada disampingnya . Tubuhnya perlahan ambruk jatuh menyentuh keramik lantai dingin dibawahnya , saat kaki jenjangnya terasa tak sanggup menopang berat tubuhnya .

" Aiishhh , apa yang baru saja kau lakukan Kim Himchannn !" teriak namja manis itu frustasi . Diacaknya sembarang surai indah berwarna coklat miliknya mengingat jawaban yang telah diberikannya pada sang yakuza Yongguk . Bukankah berarti sekarang dirinya akan berakhir dengan menjadi patner sang yakuza diatas ranjang ? What ?! Diatas ranjang ?! Bagaimana mungkin seorang namja melakukannya dengan seorang namja ?!

' Mwoo ? Patner ? Aishh aku rasa aku benar-benar akan menjadi gila !' lanjutnya , menjerit frustasi dalam hati .

" Apa yang sedang anda lakukan Kim Himchan-shii" tanya Daehyun , namja tampan yang merupakan asistent pribadi sekaligus orang kepercayaan Yongguk .

Mendengar namanya baru saja dipanggil , sang pemilik nama segera mendongakkan kepalanya menatap sosok dihadapannya , sosok yang menatapnya dengan heran saat melihat kondisi surai coklatnya yang berakhir mengenaskan.

" Ka-kau mau apa lagi?"

" kajja , ikut dengan ku . Tuan Yongguk menyuruhku untuk membawa mu kekamar mu"

" …"

" Kajja !" Daehyun , namja tampan itu segera menarik tangan Himchan , membuat namja itu kini berdiri tegap disampingnya . Menyeret tubuh ramping milik Himchan pergi bersamanya . Melewati lorong panjang yang berada didalam rumah megah tersebut.

" Jja , ini kamar mu" ucap Daehyun , menghentikan langkahnya sembari tangannya menunjuk sebuah ruangan persegi empat bercatkan biru langit pada dingdingnya . "masuklah ! Mulai sekarang ini adalah kamar mu !"

Himchan mengedarkan pandangannya , menatap keseluruhan ruangan persegi empat yang terbilang sangat luas itu . Menatap takjub semua yang berada didalamnya . Walaupun keluarga Himchan dulunya terbilang kaya – sebelum jatuh bangkrut dan berakhir dengan meminjam uang pada Yongguk- , namun kamarnya tidaklah seluas ruang kamar ini.

" Beristirahatlah disini sampai tuan Yongguk kembali . Dan jangan mencoba untuk kabur karena aku akan menyuruh dua penjaga berjaga didepan kamar mu!" Lanjut Daehyun sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya , keluar dari kamar yang kini menjadi milik Himchan , setidaknya untuk sementara sampai dua orang tuanya membayar lunas hutang mereka pada Yongguk . Meninggalkan sosok Himchan yang mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal sembari menatap punggung tegapnya.

Tak mau bergelut dengan keadaan tragis yang dihadapinya kini , sosok manis itu mengembangkan senyum lebarnya sembari merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar . Menghirup sebanyak-banyaknya pasokan udara yang tersedia diruangan luas , kamar miliknya .

" Woaahh daebak ! Apakah ini yang mereka sebut kamar eoh ? Bahkan kamar ku saja tidak sebesar dan seluar ini ! Cih" dengus Himchan , menghempaskan kasar tubuh lelahnya diatas bed king size empuk diruangan tersebut .

Entah berapa lama namja manis itu telelap dalam tidurnya . Tubuhnya yang lelah membawanya kedalam alam bawah mimpinya . Setidaknya sampai suara seseorang yang tak asing mengusiknya . Suara yang cukup dikenalnya , suara Daehyun .

" Himchan-shii … Himchan-shii , ireona" Daehyun , namja tampan itu mengguncangkan pelan tubuh ramping yang tengah asik tenggelam dalam alam mimpinya itu .

Dua mata indah milik Himchan membuka perlahan , mengedarkan pandangannya menatap sosok namja tampan dan dua namja asing berpakaian jas hitam tebal , dihadapannya .

Dua manic mata indah itu membulat seketika , mendudukkan tubuhnya cepat sebelum menempel pada pinggiran bed . " ka-kalian ma-mau apa eoh?" Gugup Himchan .

" Kami hanya menjalankan perintah dari tuan Yongguk, Himchan-shii ." Jawab Daehyun datar . " Jja , tunggu apa lagi , cepat kalian laksanakan!" titah Daehyun , segera mendapat anggukan dari dua namja berjas hitam yang berdiri dibelakangnya .

Dua namja itu menarik kedua tangan Himchan yang kini sibuk meronta tak jelas . Ditariknya tubuh ramping itu menjauh dari atas bed , menuju kearah ruang persegi empat yang nampak seperti kamar mandi.

" Tuan , mianhae , ijinkan aku membuka baju mu" ucap seorang namja berjas hitam yang berdiri disamping kiri Himchan. Tangan kekar namja itu membuka paksa satu persatu kancing kemeja yang melekat pada tubuh Himchan , tidak peduli dengan sang empunya yang meronta sedemikian rupa .

" Yah ! Yah ! ka-kalian mau apa eoh ?! Ap-apa yang kalian lakukan ! Ka-kalian gila eoh ?! Lepaskann !" Ronta Himchan , berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari cengkraman kuat dua namja kekar disampingnya .

' Kringg .. Kringg ..'

Suara ponsel yang berdering kencang seolah ikut meramaikan suasana didalam kamar yang terbilang luas itu . Suara ponsel yang berasal dari ponsel milik Jung Daehyun .

" Ne tuan "

" Apakah kau sudah melakukannya ?"

" ne , kita baru saja akan melakukan tugas yang anda beri tuan"

" Kau tidak berbuat yang aneh-anehkan ?"

" anniya tuan , aku hanya menjalankan seperti perintah anda. Memandikan namja itu"

" Mw-mwo ? Memandikan ? Yah ! Aku menyuruhmu untuk menyuruhnya mandi ! Bukan memandikannya ! Kk-kkau jangan melakukan hal bodoh Jung Daehyun ! Jangan sampai kau membuka pakaiannya secara paksa dan menyuruh anak buah kita untuk memandikannya juga!"

' gleek"

Daehyun , namja tampan itu menelan salivanya perlahan . Dua irisnya melebar menatap sososk Himchan yang kini tengah meronta sekuat tenaga tak jauh darinya , saat dua anak buahnya mencoba membuka kemeja namja itu secara paksa .

" Yah Jung Daehyun !"

" Nn-ne , tuan"

" Apa yang terjadi eoh ?"

" A-anniya , tuan sudah dulu , ne . Aku harus melakukan sesuatu" ucapnya sebelum memutuskan secara sepihak panggilan teleponnya .

Langkah kakinya mengayun cepat , berlari mendekat kearah dua namja yang tengah sibuk membuka paksa kemeja yang masih melekat pada tubuh mulus Himchan .

'Bugghhh'

Suara hantaman itu seketika sukses membuat seorang namja berjas hitam disamping Himchan terlempar sejauh beberapa meter dari posisinya semula .

" Ackk , Aphooo ketua !" rintih namja tersebut mengelus pipinya sembari menatap sosok Daehyun dengan tatapan ' apa salah ku?'

" Yah , si-siapa yang suruh ka-kau menyentuhnya eoh ? hosh..Hosh" Eluh Daehyun dengan napasnya yang terengah-engah

" Nn-ne ? ta-tapi , bu-bukankah ketua sendiri yang menyuruh kita untuk membuka pakaiannya ?"

" Mwo ? Ka-kapan eoh ?! Mulai saat ini juga tak ada yang boleh menyentuhnya ! Yah ! Ka-kau apa yang kau lakukan eoh ? Lepaskan tangan mu dari tangannya !" Titah Daehyun , memberikan tatapan mematikan pada sosok namja berjas hitam lain yang masih setia berada disamping kiri Himchan . Sontak saja namja itu dengan sigap melepaskan cengkraman tangannya .

" Himchan-shii , mianhae . Aku telah salah , ketua memerintahkan ku untuk menyuruh mu membasuh diri mu dengan air hangat yang sudah kami sediakan , tapi aku malah menyalah gunakan perintahnya . jwiseong hamnida" Daehyun menundukkan tubuhnya , meminta maaf atas perbuastan tak menyenangkannya pada namja manis yang kini sibuk mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya , menambah kesan cute pada dirinya.

" Silakan anda membasuh diri anda Himchan-shii" lanjut Daehyun , mempersilakan namja manis itu memasuki kamar mandi yang cukup luas tersebut.

Seolah tak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang ada , Himchan namja manis itu segera berlari masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Dengan gesit tangannya segera mengunci pintu kamar mandi tersebut . Setidaknya kini dia merasa aman berada didalam kamar mandi , mengunci dirinya dikamarmandi sebelum pikiran namja –namja itu berubah lagi dan berakhir dengan kembali menelanjanginya secara paksa .

" Aishh ! Dasar gila ! Apakah mereka baru saja ingin memperkosa ku ?! Dan apakah semua namja disini adalah Gay eohh ?! " Runtuk Himchan berteriak frustasi didalam kamar mandi yang merupakan tempat teraman baginya , setidaknya untuk sementara waktu .

Detik jam yang bertendang seolah tidak berarti bagi namja manis yang kini duduk diatas sofa merah nan empuk , didalam kamarnya . Tubuhnya menegang dengan keringat dingin jatuh dari pelipisnya . Tegang, gelisah dan takut , itulah yang namja manis itu rasakan saat ini . Mata indahnya sama sekali tak dapat terpejam setedikpun, walau jam dingding dikamar itu menunjukkan pukul -01.00-. Disaat semua orang mungkin kini sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya , namun namja manis itu masih saja setia membuka kedua manic mata indahnya . Takut jika saat kedua matanya terpejam nanti namja dengan wajah garang itu akan melakukan sesuatu pada dirinya . Mungkin saja namja itu diam-diam akan memperkosanya saat dirinya tidak sadar . Atau para namja berjas hitam itu kembali akan membuka bajunya secara paksa !

Lama terdiam dengan berbagai macam pikirannya , namja manis itu akhirnya secara tidak sadar mulai memejamkan kedua mata lelahnya . Menutup dua matanya untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya dan pikirannya yang lelah , merilekskan otot-otot tubuhnya yang tegang .

' Kriieekk'

Suara kayu yang saling bergesek terdengar dalam keheningan ruangan luas tersebut . Dua manic mata tajam itu menangkap sosok namja manis dengan surai kecoklatan yang tengah terlelap diatas sebuah sofa merah , dibawah redupnya lampu temaran. Senyum tipis tertarik dari bibir sang namja . Dilangkahkannya kedua tungkainya dengan perlahan kearah sosok namja yang tengah tertidur lelap diatas sofa tersebut.

" kenapa kau tertidur disini eoh , Hime ?" tanya namja tersebut entah pada siapa , mengingat sosok namja dihadapannya itu tengah berpetualang dalam alam mimpinya .

Bang Yongguk , namja dengan garis wajah dingin itu mengarahkan tangannya menuju wajah Himchan yang tengah tertidur pulas , disibaknya poni yang menutupi mata indah milik Himchan yang tertutup . Mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah cantik Himchan , membiarkan deru napas beratnya menerpa wajah tenang Himchan .

TBC

Lol lol lol .. Othe ? Bagus atau gag jelas ?

kimparkshi1 kekkek , gomawoo ne udah mau dibaca . and keep review yah untuk part selanjutnya ..

RaeMii Wwkkwkw , mianhae .. ini sudah dilanjut .. terimakasih partisipasinya , buat semangat author bangkit buat lanjutin part ini :D

itzlee aeh , mungkin selanjutnya bakal ada NC … _ tapi rahasia dipart berapa eah , dan sebelum itu author mau bertapa dulu dan belajar ikhlas Mama chan digrepe-grepe ama papa bbang

all , gomawoo semua … Keep Review yah semua … :D Thx sudah dibaca .. *BOW *


	3. Chapter 3

Author : Kwon Hee Je

Cast :

Bang Yongguk

Kim Himchan

And other , bisa nambah seiring waktu berjalan *cielah*

Warning : Yaoi Only ! Just For Fun !

Summary : Karena hutang orang tua ku , maka aku harus mau menikah dengan seorang yakuza bernama Bang Yongguk . Dan parahnya adalah bukankah kita sama-sama namja ? Hey bagaimana kita bisa menikah ? Belum lagi aku adalah seseorang yang normal ! Dalam arti namja yang masih menyukai seorang Yeoja ! Bukan Namja !

Note : Please Don't Copy ! Don't like Don't Read! Hasil karya imajinasi autor sendiri dan bukan dari menjiplak .. Baru bangun dari masa hibernasi dan gag mau banyak bacot so Happy Reading!

… A Patner?!. …

' Kriieekk'

Suara kayu yang saling bergesek terdengar dalam keheningan ruangan luas tersebut . Dua manic mata tajam itu menangkap sosok namja manis dengan surai kecoklatan yang tengah terlelap diatas sebuah sofa merah , dibawah redupnya lampu temaran. Senyum tipis tertarik dari bibir sang namja . Dilangkahkannya kedua tungkainya dengan perlahan kearah sosok namja yang tengah tertidur lelap diatas sofa tersebut.

" kenapa kau tertidur disini eoh , Hime ?" tanya namja tersebut entah pada siapa , mengingat sosok namja dihadapannya itu tengah berpetualang dalam alam mimpinya .

Bang Yongguk , namja dengan garis wajah dingin itu mengarahkan tangannya menuju wajah Himchan yang tengah tertidur pulas , disibaknya poni yang menutupi mata indah milik Himchan yang tertutup . Mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah cantik Himchan , membiarkan deru napas beratnya menerpa wajah tenang Himchan .

_ Chap 3_

"eungghhh" Suara lenguhan itu terdengar saat dua manic mata indah itu mulai terbuka . Bias sinar matahari yang masuk lewat celah-celah jendela kamar memaksa namja manis itu untuk kembali membuka kedua matanya , terbangun dari tidur lelapnya semalam .

Himchan , namja manis itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua manic mata indahnya , menatap langit-langit biru kamarnya sebelum akhirnya mengedarkan pandangannya saat merasakan sesuatu yang menjanggal. Dua iris indahnya mengedar , meneliti sudut-sudut kamarnya dengan keadaan terbaring diatas bed king size empuk miliknya .

Tunggu? Terbaring ? Diatas Bed ?.

Mengerutkan keningnya , sontak namja manis itu segera bangkit dari posisi tidurnya . Mendudukkan bokongnya pada kapuk empuk , bed king sizenya . Wae ? Bukankah seingatnya kemarin dia tertidur diatas sofa ? Dan kenapa saat dia terbangun dia berada diatas bed ?

Himchan memijit perlahan keningnya , mencoba mengingat-ingat kembali apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kemarin malam sehingga kini dia bisa berpindah dan berada diatas bed empuk didalam kamarnya . " eoh , apakah aku berjalan dalam mimpi lagi?" Tanya Himchan bingung . " Atauuu ?..." Himchan menggantungkan kata-katanya sebelum dengan cepat menatap bagian bawah tubuhnya .

Lengkap ! Dia masih menggunakan piama kelinci yang kemarin malam melekat pada tubuhnya . Dan masih dalam keadaan rapi !

' Huuuffff ..' Himchan sedikit dapat bernapas lega kali ini . Piama yang dipakainya masih melekat erat pada tubuhnya , dan bukankah itu berarti bahwa kemarin malam dia selamat dari terkaman Yongguk ?

' Tok..Tok .. Tok ..'

Suara ketukan pintu membuat namja manis itu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pintu kayu kamar , didepannya . " Himchan-shii .. Apakah anda sudah bangun ?" Intrupsi seorang namja dari balik pintu . " Tuan Yongguk sudah menunggu anda diruang makan ." Lanjutnya , sebelum suara langkah kaki itu terdengar mulai menjauh.

.

.

" Eoh , kau sudah bangun?" Tanya namja dengan dua manic mata tajam miliknya , Bang Yongguk. Menatap sosok cantik Himchan yang kini mendekat dengan ragu kearah meja makan. " Duduklah!" Lanjutnya dengan suara berat , ciri khasnya . Menunjuk ke salah satu kursi kosong yang berada diseberangnya .

Himchan mengangguk kecil , mengeratkan jemari-jemari tangannya tanpa berani menatap sosok namja dihadapannya itu . Terutama dua manic mata tajam yang sangat mengerikan menurutnya itu . Mendudukkan tubuhnya pada kursi meja makannya , Kim Himchan masih setia menundukkan kepalanya .

" Jja , makanlah. Kau pasti lapar" Yongguk menyodorkan satu mangkuk berisi penuh sup pada namja manis yang masih setia menyembunyikan paras manisnya .

" …." Himchan terdiam , tak satupun kata-kata keluar dari bibirnya dipagi hari ini. Apalagi pagi ini dia sudah disuguhi dengan mata tajam Yongguk yang tak henti menatapnya .

Diambilnya sendok makan yang tertata rapi disampingnya , menyuapi sesuap sup dalam mangkuk , kedalam bibirnya .

Hening . Tak ada lagi suara yang menghiasi suasana ruang makan tersebut , sepertinya mereka tengah asik menyelam dalam dunia mereka masing-masing . kim Himchan yang tengah sibuk memasukkan sesuap sup kedalam mulutnya , Yongguk yang terlihat asik menyeruput segelas coffee paginya . Dan jangan lupa dengan Daehyun yang juga terlihat sibuk memperhatikan Yongguk , yang nota bene merupakan majikannya .

" Himchan-shii" Ucap Yongguk. Dengan suara beratnya ia mengakhiri keheningan yang menyelimuti ruang makan tersebut . Membuat namja berparas cantik itu sedikit tertegun saat mendengar suara berat menyebut namanya.

" Sepertinya aku akan terlambat malam ini . Jadi kau tidak perlu menunggu ku dan tertidur diatas sofa lagi"

' Deg '

Jantung Himchan serasa baru saja berhenti sejenak , saat mendengar ucapan Yongguk .

Mwo ? kenapa dia tahu semuanya ? Apakah Yongguk pergi kekamarnya kemarin malam ? Dan apakah Yongguk yang memindahkan tubuhnya keatas ranjang ? Apa maksudnya dia menyuruh Himchan untuk tak menunggunya ? Dan kenapa kemarin malam Yongguk tidak mempergunakan kekuasaanya ? Bukankah bisa saja Yongguk membangunkan paksa Himchan dan memaksanya untuk melakukan aktivitas diatas ranjangnya , seperti perjanjian yang mereka buat ? Patner diatas ranjang !

" Ohuk ..Ohuk .." Himchan menepuk-nepuk kasar dada bidangnya saat sup kental itu terasa tersedak didadanya .

" Eoh , Himchan-shii . Neo gwencanayo ?" Tanya Yongguk mengerutkan keningnya . Menatap sosok namja berparas manis dihadapannya dengan dua iris tajam miliknya .

Himchan menepuk-nepuk dada bidangnya lebih kuat , menggeleng perlahan seolah menjawab pertanyaan Yongguk . Mengatakan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja , walaupun sebenarnya bisa dikatakan tidak baik alias buruk ! .

" Yah , Jung Daehyun !" Pekik Yongguk melayangkan death glarenya kearah namja yang sejak tadi berdiri disamping meja makan . " Apa sup itu hasil karya mu lagi , eoh? Apakah kau belum menemukan koki juga? Lihatlah ! Sudah ku bilang berkali-kali bahwa masakan buatan mu itu dapat membunuh orang!"

" N-ne? Ahh , Mi-mian tu-tuan . Karena belum mendapatkan koki juga untuk didapur , ja-jadi … A-akuhhh.."

" Ck , sudahlah . Aku tidak mau tahu kau harus mendapatkan koki besok juga !" Titah Yongguk , mengalihkan kembali perhatiannya pada sosok dihadapannya

' Dasar Babo ! Ini semua bukan karena masakannya yang tidak enak ! Tapi karena ucapan mu itu namja bodoh !' Runtuk Himchan tak habis menyumpahi sosok namja dihadapnanya itu , Bang Yongguk sembari sesekali masih sibuk memukuli dada bidangnya

" Yah , Neo Gwencanayo ? Jja , minumlah !" Yongguk menyodorkan sebuah gelas dengan air putih didalamnya , menyerahkan pada Himchan dengan wajah datarnya .

Segera Himchan mengambil air putih itu cepat-cepat dan memasukkannya dalam kerongkongannya .

" Ghamsahamnida" ucap Himchan , saat merasakan air yang diberikan oleh Yongguk membawa dampak baik bagi tubuhnya .

Yongguk tersenyum simpul sebelum akhirnya mengangkat tubuhnya dari kursi meja makannya . Berdiri tegap sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Himchan sendiri didalam ruang makan , diikuti oleh Daehyun , sang assitent dibelakangnya . Meninggalkan sosok Himchan yang menatap tubuh tegapnya dari belakang . Sosok tegap yang berlalu dibalik pintu ruang makan.

.

.

" Bagaimana ? kau sudah mendapatkan informasinya?" Tanya namja pemilik suara berat tersebut pada namja tampan yang tengah berdiri tegap didepan meja kerjanya .

" Ne . Aku sudah mendepatkannya Tuan" jawab Daehyun tegas . " Menurut informasi yang kudapat , namja itu memutuskan untuk berhenti kuliah . Disini mereka mengatakan bahwa namja itu tidak dapat melunasi biaya perkuliahannya lagi , dan memutuskan untuk keluar dari kuliahnya dibidang music."

"Eummm…" namja dengan paras wajah dingin dan rahang tegas itu hanya berdehem menjawab bawahannya . Tangannya memijat-mijat keningnya perlahan , nampak seolah tengah berpikir.

" Aku mau kau menyelesaikan semuanya Daehyun ! Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan , bukan ?"

" Ne , tuan . Aku mengerti" Jawab Daehyun , sebelum membungkukkan tubuhnya dan meminta ijin pergi , melaksanakan tugasnya .

Matahari yang perlahan mulai tenggelam dan tergantikan dengan terangnya sinar bulan yang bersinar bersama dengan bintang-bintang , seolah menggambarkan pukul berapa saat ini .

Malam akhirnya kembali datang , membawa jam istirahat untuk setiap manusia di muka bumi , namun sepertinya tidak begitu dengan Himchan . Malam yang datang seolah membawa isyarat malapetaka akan datang , malam yang membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang dari pada bunyi jam besar yang menggantung didinding kamarnya .

Helaan napas panjang dengan jemari indah yang saling bertaut erat menggambarkan suasana mencekam disekitar ruangan bercatkan biru langit tersebut . Suasana mencekam yang tercipta saat namja penghuni ruangan tersebutmemilih duduk diam , terpojok diatas sofa merah .

' Krieek'

Deg !

Debaran jantung yang semula normal kini mulai kembali berdegub kencang . Mengeratkan jemarinya saat dua iris indahnya menangkap sosok bayangan namja muncul dari ambang pintu yang mulai terbuka perlahan . Darahnya seperti mengalir deras dengan keringat bercucuran dipelipis , sedangkan dua irisnya mengekor pada sosok namja yang kini tengah berjalan mendekat kearahnya .

" Kau belum tidur rupanya " Ucap sang namja dibarengi dengan air liur Himchan yang dipaksakan tertelan .

Bang Yongguk , namja itu melonggarkan perlahan dasi yang membelit kerah kemeja putih miliknya . Raut wajahnya tak nampak menyiratkan suasana hatinya , datar dan tenang . Memang namja itu benar-benar menyeramkan menurut Himchan .

Dua mata tajam menatap tubuh Himchan yang meringkuh diatas sofa dari ujung rambutnya hingga ujung kakinya , menatap namja itu seolah dia benar-benar menjadi mangsanya kali ini. Tatapan tajam yang sontak membuat sang empunya bergidik ngeri mendapatkan tatapan seorang Bang Yongguk.

' Grebb'

Mata indah Himchan melebar saat kini dua tangan Yongguk menghapitnya . Menghapit tubuhnya dalam dua lengan kekar milik Bang Yongguk . Dari bibir namja itu mengulas seringaian tipis , mengerikan .

" Mianhae , aku terlambat" bisiknya dengan dua manic mata tajamnya menatap lekat manic indah milik Himchan .

Membiarkan deru napasnya menerpa wajah cantik Himchan , dan begitu pula sebaliknya , membiarkan deru napas tak teratur Himchan menerpa kulit wajah coklatnya .

Apa yang namja ini akan perbuat ? Apakah keperawanannya *?* akan berakhir malam ini juga ?. Setidaknya itulah yang terbayang-bayang dipikiran Himchan . Membayangkan dirinya kini akan menjadi mangsa seorang yakuza , Yongguk dan mengakhiri masa keperawanannya ? Yang benar saja ! Dia bahkan belum pernah melakukannya bersama Yeoja , dan kini malam pertamanya harus direnggut begitu saja oleh seorang namja ?!

Himchan memejamkan kedua mata indahnya . Dua tangannya mengepal , meremas kuat piama kelinci miliknya . Bersiap saat ajal akan menjemputnya *?* #plakkk

' Bruggg'

Suara hempasan kasar pada benda berbahan kapuk empuk , sontak membuat dua manic mata Himchan kembali terbuka lebar . Mengerjapkan matanya saat sosok namja yang tadi wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa centi dengannya kini tak nampak lagi dihadapannya .

Namun tak lama , dua manic mata nan indah itu kembali membulat saat merasakan sebuah tangan tengah melingkar dipinggang ramping miliknya . Menolehkan pandangannya kesamping dan kini dia mendapati sosok Yongguk yang tengah menyenderkan kepalanya pada pundaknya .

" Bb-bang Yongguk-shii , Apa yang kau … " lirih Himchan . Entah apa yang dia rasakan saat ini . Jantungnya benar-benar berdetak kencang tak karuan karena ulah namja sangar dengan nama Bang Yongguk itu . Saat dirinya merasa ini adalah saat terakhirnya menjadi seorang lelaki suci , namun justru namja itu kini melepaskannya kembali begitu saja untuk kedua kalinya . Bukankah dalam perjanjian mereka Himchan berperan sebagai seorang patner ranjang Yongguk ? Kenapa Yongguk tidak melakukannya ? 

" Sttt … Biarkan aku berbicara dulu , Himchan-shii" sela Yongguk , tanpa sedikit pun menoleh kearah Himchan . Membiarkan kepalanya tetap bertumpu pada bahu Himchan .

Memejamkan kedua matanya sebelum menghirup kembali udara yang bercampur dengan aroma tubuh namja manis disampingnya , Kim Himchan

" Mulai besok kau bisa melanjutkan kuliah mu lagi"

Himchan melebarkan dua irisnya , menolehkan pandangannya dengan cepat kearah Yongguk yang tengah memejamkan kedua mata tajam yang Himchan anggap selalu mengerikan itu .

" N-ne ?"

" Aku sudah melunasi semua biaya-biaya study mu ! Jadi mulai besok kau bisa kembali melanjutkan study seni music mu" Jawab Yongguk datar . " Tapi kau jangan pernah mempunyai pikiran untuk kabur dari ku . Karena kemanapun kau pergi aku akan mendapatkan mu !" Dua iris yang tadinya terpejam itu tiba-tiba terbuka lebar , menatap tajam dua iris indah milik Himchan yang tengah menataptak percaya kearahnya .

' Deg '

Detak jantungnya seolah berhenti lagi untuk sesaat .

Dua iris Yongguk yang tiba-tiba terbuka dan menatap kedalam matanya dengan tajam membuat effect aneh pada jantungnya .

" Dan satu lagi . Jangan pernah mempermainkan kepercayaan ku , Himchan-shii " Lanjutnya sebelum kembali menutup kedua matanya . Menggeliatkan tubuhnya , mencari posisi aman bersender dipundak Himchan .

" Sebentar saja . Biarkan seperti ini sampai aku tertidur" lirih Yongguk , nyaris tak terdengar . Merileks kan kembali otot-otot tubuh lelahnya sebelum berpetualang menuju alam bawah sadarnya dengan aliran napasnya yang mulai teratur .

Himchan mengerjapkan kedua mata indahnya , mengamati sosok namja yang tengah tertidur lelap dipundaknya dengan keningnya yang menekuk .

Waee? Ada apa dengan namja ini? Kenapa dia melakukan semua ini ?

Himchan benar-benar tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Yongguk , namja yang menurutnya sangat menyeramkan dan juga jahat karena membuatdirinya , eomma dan appanya berpisah dan meninggalkannya bersama dengan seorang yakuza bertampang dingin seperti dirinya .

Dahi yang tadinya berkerut itu perlahan kembali datar . Mengulas lengkungan tipis pada bibir manisnya , Kim Himchan tersenyum menatap wajah lelap Yongguk .

' Gomawo , Bang Yongguk-shii' ucapnya dalam hati , sebelum ikut merileks kan tubuhnya , bersiap menyusul Yongguk menuju alam dunia mimpi .

.

.

Sinar matahari yang masuk melalui celah-celah jendela membuat dua manic mata indah itu membuka perlahan . Mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya saat bias sinar matahari menerjang kornea mata coklatnya .

Himchan mengerjapkan matanya perlahan , menyesuaikan dengan pantulan bias sinar matahari yang masuk dari celah jendela kamarnya . Mengerjapkan mata indah miliknya yang perlahan membulat lebar seketika saat melihat sosok wajah seorang namja yang hanya berjarak beberapa centi didepannya . Sosok seorang namja yang juga tengah tertidur pulas .

Himchan menutup bibirnya dengan tangannya , memastikan agar teriakannya tidak keluar dari bibirnya dan membangunkan namja yang tengah terbaring disampingnya itu.

Tunggu terbaring ? bukankah mereka kemarin malam tidur diatas sofa ? tapi sekarang kenapa mereka bisa pindah dan berada diatas ranjang ?

Himchan mengerutkan keningnya saat menyadari dirinya tak berada diatas sofa yang seingatnya kemarin malam dia tidur diatas sofa itu dan bukan diatas ranjang empuk seperti saat ini !

' Anniya . Tidak mungkin aku berjalan sendiri seperti kemarin malam menuju tempat tidur , bukan? . Apakah kau yang melakukan ini semua Bbang-shii ? Apakah kemarin itu perbuatan mu juga ?' tanya Himchan dalam hati , manic matanya menatap lekat seolah penuh tanya pada sosok namja dihadapannya , namja yang tengah tertidur pulas disampingnya .

' Wae ? kenapa kau melakukan ini semua ? Bukankah aku hanya seorang patner ? patner mu diatas ranjang !' Dua manic Himchan meneliti setiap lekuk wajah Yongguk yang tanpa dia sadari ternyata cukup mempesona dan tampan apalagi saat tidur seperti saat ini , persis seperti seorang malaikat keciltak berdosa yang tengah tertidur .

Bunyi kicauan burung diluar jendela membawa kembali alam sadar Yongguk , membuka perlahan kedua matanya sebelum bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dengan malas . Yongguk mengedarkan pandangannya pada seluruh sudut ruang dengan cat biru langit tersebut , namun nihil . Sosok yang dicarinya sepertinya tak berada dalam ruangan tersebut .

Melangkahkan tungkai kakinya dengan malas menuju pintu kamar yang sedikit terbuka . Yongguk mengerutkan keningnya saat aroma masakan mulai menusuk-nusuk organ indra penciumannya . Apakah Daehyun sudah mendapatkan koki baru ?. Setidaknya itulah ada dalam pikiran Yongguk , kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju dapur dilantai 1 .

"Kau siapa ?" tanya Yongguk dengan suara beratnya , menginstrupsi kegiatan namja yang tengah asik dengan beberapa alat-alat masaknya . Sontak membuat namja itu terlonjak kaget dan membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap sosok Yongguk yang tak kalah membulatkan kedua matanya

" Kk-kau ? Apa yang kau lakukan Himchan-shii ?"

" A-anni , aa-kuh hanya mencoba memasakkan sarapan untuk mu" Jawab Himchan gugup , menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal seolah takut jika apa yang dia lakukan dapat menganggu sang namja pemilik rumah .

" Nee ?"

" Ch-chogi , Daehyun-shii ternyata belum juga mendapatkan seorang koki dirumah ini . Ja-jadi aku berpikir untuk menggantikannya memasak "

" Mwo ? Waeyo ? Bukankah dia bisa memasak sendiri ?"

" Anniya , bukankah kau kemarin bilang kau tidak menyukai masakan buatan Daehyun-shii ? Jadi aku memutuskan untuk mencoba memasak . Anggap saja ini adalah ucapan terima kasih ku karena kau mau membayar biaya kuliah ku , dan mengijinkan ku mengikuti perkuliahan lagi"

" Ahh , jadi seperti itu . Geurae jika itu mau mu . Selesaikan saja masakan mu , aku akan menunggu dimeja makan" Jawab Yongguk lagi dengan suara berat dan wajah datarnya yang sulit ditebak . Membalikan tubuhnya , pergi menuju ruang makan meninggalkan sosok Himchan.

.

.

" Othe ? Apakah enak ?" Tanya Himchan was-was pada sosok namja berwajah datar dan sedingin es didepannya .

Bang Yongguk , namja itu menyuapkan satu sendok kecil sup buatan Himchan masuk kedalam mulutnya . Menaikkan satu alisnya sebelum menatap sosok sang pembuat sup .

" Eoh , tidak buruk " Himchan mengeluh kecewa , menundukkan kepalanya saat mendengar reaksi Yongguk yang sebenarnya sangat dinanti-nantikannya . Tapi nyatanya namja itu hanya bereaksi seperti itu dengan wajah sedingin esnya .

Mengerucutkan bibirnya , Himchan mempoutkan bibirnya kecewa . " Apakah itu berarti masakan ku kalah dengan masakannya ?" Dengus Himchan entah pada siapa . Dua manic mata sayunya melirik kesal kearah sosok namja yang tengah berdiri dibelakang Yongguk , Jung Daehyun .

Yongguk mengerutkan keningnya saat mendengar suara bisik Himchan yang nyaris tak terdengar , namun beruntung indra pendengaran Yongguk sangat tajam .

Menatap sosok manis Himchan yang mempoutkan bibirnya cute , Bang Yongguk mulai mengikuti arah pandang sosok itu , ikut menatap sosok namja yang berdiri dibelakangnya .

" Puahahhahaha " Suara gelak tawa membahana sukses membuat sosok Himchan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah namja dihadapannya . Bang Yongguk , namja itu tertawa dengan kerasanya bahkan hampir membuat gendang telinga Himchan pecah . Ini baru pertama kalinya Himchan melihat namja tanpa ekspresi dan sedingin es itu tertawa seperti itu

" Ehum .. Mianhae" Ucap Yongguk , kembali menunjukkan sifat wibawanya setelah merasa selesai dengan gelak tawa membahananya . Menatap sosok Himchan dengan dua mata tajamnya , Bang Yongguk tersenyum simpul . " Masakan mu sebenarnya sangatlah enak Himchan-shii . Tapi aku hanya tak ingin jika nanti kau beralih profesi menjadi koki dirumah ini ! Kau hanya harus memasak untuk ku ! Karena kau milik ku !" Lanjutnya , menatap dua manic Himchan dengan mata tajamnya yang terasa menikam jantung sang namja manis

Entah apa yang Himchan rasakan namun jantungnya kini tak dapat berhenti berdetak kencang saat mendengar ucapan Yongguk serta tatapan yang diberikan namja itu kepadanya .

Apakah dia senang , malu , atau karena dia takut maka jantungnya tak berhenti berdetak ?

" Jja , aku sudah selesai makan " ucap Yongguk menyelesaikan aktivitas sarapan paginya . Sontak membuat Himchan kembali dari alam pikirannya dengan suara berat Yongguk

" Daehyun-ah , cepat siapkan mobil untuk ku" Titah Yongguk , dengan cepat mendapatkan anggukan dari Daehyun .

" Ah , satu lagi ! Kau tidak perlu ikut dengan ku Dae . Kau hanya perlu membantu Himchan untuk mempersiapkan semua perlengkapannya untuk pergi kekampus pagi ini "

" Ne , Tuan "

" Aku pergi . Kau baik-baik dikampus mu , eoh?" Yongguk bangkit dari kursinya , dua tungkainya melangkah pergi menjauh dari ruang makan .

Meninggalkan Himchan yang terus menatap dirinya dengan dua manic mata yang menyiratkan tatapan yang tak dapat dimengert ioleh orang yang melihatnya .

.

.

Sebuah lengkungan sempurna terbentuk dibibir manis namja yang kini baru saja turun dari mobil hitamnya . Menghirup udara segar sebanyak-banyaknya seolah ingin mengisi penuh ruang paru-parunya .

Kim Himchan , namja manis itu melangkah tanpa ragu memasuki universitas seni yang sangat dirindukannya , setelah hampir beberapa bulan tak pernah menginjakkan kakinya lagi diuniversitas yang dulu sangat didambakannya itu.

" Chaniieee!" teriak seseorang , memecah keheningan corridor kampus yang terlihat sepi .

Himchan membalikkan tubuhnya mendengar suara lantang yang tak asing baginya , tertangkap indra pendengarannya . Dua manicnya menangkap sosok seorang yeoja mungil bertubuh sedikit berisi tengah berlari mendekat kearahnya , melambaikan tangannya dengan senyum lebar yang mengulas pada bibir sang yeoja .

'Graabb'

" Bogoshipo" lanjut yeoja itu sembari memeluk erat tubuh ramping Himchan . Dua tangannya melingkar pada pinggang ramping Himchan .

TBC or End ?

Mian ini sebenernya mau di publish Sabtu atau minggu kemarin , tapi karena sibuk jadinya mundur beberapa hari …

Keep Review yah kalo mau lanjut .. ^^ Gomawoo * Bow *

Dan satu lagi yang minta Ence ! Ence bakal ada kok , tapi gag tw di part yang mana , jadi jangan demo author yah karena dipart ini belom ada ence …


End file.
